Your Feeling, My Pain
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: Dan ketika aku berpaling kembali kepadanya, ada seorang gadis yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu jelas masih SMA, karena dia mengenakan seragam sekolah itu. Mereka duduk sangat dekat antara satu sama lain dan mengobrol sangat akrab. *sakura* RnR?


"**Your Feeling, My Pain"**

**.**

**.**

**Belongs to Skyzhe Kenzou**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and Out Of Character**

** First****'s Point Of View **

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai. Para pengamen jalanan di pinggir trotoar tanpa lelah terus menerus memainkan musik mereka. Mobil-mobil dan motor yang melaju di jalan raya tampak seperti bayangan-bayangan yang berkelebatan. Cepat, buram, dan tak kembali.

Aku berhenti di halte bus terdekat, menunggu bus yang biasa kunaiki untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku, jam tiga kurang seperempat. Aku terlalu cepat 45 menit. Dengan kesal kuhempaskan diriku ke kursi halte yang besi penyangganya mulai karatan. Ini semua karena dia … pikirku kesal.

Dapat kurasakan perutku yang mulai melilit karena lapar. Aku belum makan siang. Lagi-lagi perasaan kesal itu muncul lagi. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku makan siang dulu … di _yatai_ itu.

Entah sejak kapan tanpa kusadari aku telah berjalan dan masuk ke _yatai_ yang tadi kupikirkan. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi kupesan makanan dan minuman.

Saat aku menunggu pesananku itulah aku melihat dia. Duduk di bangku taman di depan halte bus tempat aku menunggu tadi. Aku ingin menyapanya tapi aku juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tak menepati janjinya untuk datang menemuiku sedangkan sekarang dia berada di taman yang tak seberapa jauh dari universitas kami. Aku berpindah ke kursi panjang di bagian depan agar bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan terjulur di hadapanku, aku nyaris terpekik karena terkejut. Rupanya pemilik _yatai_ yang mengantarkan pesananku. Buru-buru aku memasang senyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan ketika aku berpaling kembali kepadanya, ada seorang gadis yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu jelas masih SMA, karena dia mengenakan seragam sekolah itu. Mereka duduk sangat dekat antara satu sama lain dan mengobrol sangat akrab. Aku menelengkan kepalaku ke kiri. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang … berpacaran. Apakah itu mungkin? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kami selama ini?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mungkin itu adiknya, sepupunya, atau sahabatnya? Entahlah … mungkin aku terlalu naïf karena aku nyaris mengenal seluruh keluarganya saat ia mengundangku untuk hadir di acara pertemuan keluarga besarnya.

Dan selama ini dia selalu mengenalkan sahabatnya kepadaku. Apakah kebiasaan itu mulai berubah? Aku hanya tersenyum kecut dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di depanku, berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia tadi sempat merangkul bahu gadis itu.

.

.

~ Sky ~

.

.

"Sakura!" Aku menoleh ke parkiran mobil yang ada di samping kananku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum kecil dan melambai kepadaku. "Bisakah kau ke sini?" Pintanya dengan santai. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengabaikan perasaan kurang menyenangkan yang mulai menyelubungi kepalaku.

"Sasuke … sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku saat berada di hadapannya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian membukakan pintu kiri mobilnya mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku berpikir sebentar kemudian menurutinya.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh menjemput pacarku, ya?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda saat berada di belakang setir kemudi. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tak peduli. Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Kau masih marah karena aku tak menepati janjiku kemarin?" keningnya berkerut saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadaku. Sekilas dia menoleh kepadaku kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Tidak." Jawabku pelan. "Tidak?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tidak … ,"aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan marah bila kau mengatakan alasan kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu kemarin." Dia diam selama beberapa saat. Aku sama sekali tak berusaha mendesaknya dan membiarkannya berpikir, mataku kularikan ke jalanan di depan kami.

"Aku … aku kemarin harus pergi mengantarkan adik sepupuku ke perpustakaan kota." Jelasnya perlahan sedikit ragu-ragu. Aku diam berusaha memahami.

"Adik sepupu? Adik sepupumu yang mana? Keluargamu tahu kan kalau aku suka sekali membaca, kenapa adikmu tak mengajakku? Setidaknya untuk membantunya mencari buku yang bagus … kau tahu kan aku sangat ahli dalam bidang itu?" suaraku terdengar tak peduli tapi tetap saja aku tak memandang kepadanya.

"Hinata … dia menyuruhku cepat datang untuk menjemputnya dan aku tak sempat berpikir dua kali untuk mengajakmu." Aku memejamkan mataku menyadari kebohongan yang ia karang. Gadis itu bukan Hinata.

"Kemarin kau langsung pulang kan?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, kemarin kebetulan Lee mengajakku ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugas dari dosen …,"

"Kau pergi dengan Lee?" selanya tajam. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kepadanya. "Tapi kau tahu dia menyukaimu …,"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu?" potongku pelan. "Meskipun dia menyukaiku dia tak pernah berpikir untuk menyuruhku berpaling padanya ataupun berusaha untuk mendekatiku. Mungkin kau lupa bahwa dia adalah sahabatku." Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau benar-benar naïf … jelas-jelas dia selalu ingin berada di dekatmu." Tudingnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Lalu apakah itu juga salah? Dia menyukaiku … tentu saja dia ingin di dekatku. Lagipula kau juga tahu selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk menjauhinya … entah kenapa kemarin dia ada di perpustakaan dan langsung mengajakku mencari bahan tugas bersama. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, kemarin dia mengancam akan berteriak memanggilku jika aku pergi meninggalkannya. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Kurenai-_sensei_ penjaga perpustakaan itu?" Jelasku panjang lebar karena aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan. Padahal dulu aku sangat menyukai sikapnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya yang ternyata sedang menatapku. Mata kami bertemu selama sedetik kemudian dia kembali memerhatikan jalan. Aku diam membisu, pikiranku mulai kacau.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan taman di depan halte bus. Dia turun dari dalam mobil dan berdiri menungguku di depan mobilnya. Aku menghela napas kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku ikut duduk di atas kap depan mobilnya. Kami diam untuk selama beberapa saat.

"Aku kemarin melihatmu di bangku taman itu …, "aku menunjuk bangku kemarin tempat dia duduk. " … dengan seorang gadis SMA. Siapa dia? Dia bukan Hinata … ," aku tahu Sasuke menatapku, tapi aku tak ingin menoleh kepadanya. Aku tak ingin dia tahu perasaanku.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa … dia teman Hinata. Saat itu kami sedang menunggu Hinata yang pergi ke toilet. " Suaranya tenang menjelaskan. Tapi aku tahu dia bohong, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia berusaha melindungi kebohongannya. Aku tahu kebiasaannya itu.

Aku menatap kepadanya tanpa menyembunyikan kesedihan di suara ataupun mataku. "Sudahlah … aku tahu kau bohong. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau berubah akhir-akhir ini dan sekarang aku telah mengetahuinya." Sasuke menunduk menghela napas panjang lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya membalas tatapan mataku.

"Aku tahu … aku tak bisa berbohong kepadamu. Lalu sekarang apakah kau masih mau menerimaku dan membiarkan aku menentukan pilihan … kau tahu aku menyayangimu … "

"Tapi kau menyukainya … ,"selaku tanpa berpikir dan tetap menatap matanya. Dia tampak terkejut sesaat, lalu matanya kembali meredup, dia mengangguk. "Ya, bahkan kau tahu aku menyukainya." Aku diam menikmati rasa sakit yang mulai merambati hatiku. Dia juga diam menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tak ingin kau memilih antara aku dan dia … aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Aku telah memaafkanmu dan aku mengerti perasaanmu pada gadis itu … tapi bukan berarti aku bisa melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku … aku benci dibohongi, aku tak suka kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, dan aku kesal karena kau tak bisa menentukan pilihanmu dengan tegas. Jadi aku tak bisa kembali padamu." Aku tersenyum kecil menatap kesedihan dan penyesalan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Maaf … ," Desahnya lirih. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tetap tersenyum. "Sudahlah … kau tak perlu minta maaf. Rasa adalah keajaiban dan suatu yang tak bisa diduga kapan datang-perginya. Aku harus pergi. Busku sudah datang." Aku menepuk kepalanya ringan seperti yang biasa kulakukan, tertawa, kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Tak bisakah aku mengantarmu pulang?" teriaknya dengan suara serak. Aku menoleh kembali tertawa dan menggeleng tegas padanya. Dia tampak kecewa tapi tak berusaha memaksa.

"Tahukah kau? Saat aku tahu aku mulai menyayangimu … aku juga mulai belajar untuk melupakanmu. Jadi kau tenang saja … aku akan segera melupakanmu!" teriakku kepadanya agar dia tak merasa bersalah padaku, lalu aku segera berbalik pergi. Aku tahu aku bodoh.

Aku melambai dan tersenyum dari atas bus kepadanya, dia hanya memandang kosong kepadaku. Saat aku yakin busku tak lagi berada di jangkauan pandangnya, aku tak dapat lagi menahan tangisku yang pecah karena rasa sakit di dadaku tak lagi tertahankan.

"Aku akan melupakanmu, Sasuke … ," bisikku penuh tekad sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sejak kapan hujan mulai turun?

.

.

~ End ~

.

.

_**Well, cukup aneh? Cerpen asli ini adalah cerpen favorit temen Sky yang kemarin berhasil bikin Sky kembali mood nulis. Ada beberapa bagian yang Sky modif—bahkan hilangkan. Gadis SMA di fic ini akan muncul di fic "Just Break, Not Over" di chapter 2.**_

_**Jadi buat yang penasaran, santai aja ya? ^^ *emang ada?***_

_**Tekad Sakura di sini ternyata nggak terealisasi di kehidupan selanjutnya *?* karena Sasuke berhasil meyakinkannya lagi.**_

_**Dan untuk teman-teman yang menunggu kelanjutan "Just Break, Not Over" (yang mungkin membaca fic ini juga) maaf Sky agak kesulitan untuk updatenya ... chapternya agak panjang. udah selesai kok, tapi laptop Sky rusak. jadi, maaf Sky lom bisa update :/ fic ini aja udah Sky simpen di fanfic, cuma lom sempet Sky publish ... hehe  
><strong>_

_**Banyak hal yang ingin Sky katakan, tapi karena nggak penting lebih baik Sky diam.**_

_**Makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia mampir di sini. Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian? Apapun akan Sky terima. *puppy eyes* **_

_**Doumo Arigatou …**_

_**Salam,**_

_**~ Sky ~ **_


End file.
